Little Things
by FearlessLittleGirl
Summary: Akiza, throughout time, discovers little facts about Yusei, things she would've never guessed, until she watched it. A series of one-shots telling how Aki got to know Yusei a little better...
1. Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't know the series Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's nor the characters.**

**Hi! I started a series of little one-shots, drabbles about things Aki didn't know about Yusei, and how she discovers a new side of him! I hope you like it, and please, if you do, review! It means a lot!**

**Kids**

Like the light entering the room trough the windows, subtly and beautifully, Akiza Izayoi came in the garage of Poppo Time. Her dark red hair matched her Victorian clothes, her chestnut big eyes shone with her new usual happiness, and her porcelain, fragile skin looked as soft was always. Her best smile was breaking in her fleshy lips.

Her visits to the garage where Crow, Jack and Yusei stayed were becoming less frequent; since the homework had her occupied until she was dead sleep. That was why, on this Saturday evening, weeks before the WRGP started, she decided to check on her friends.

Under the stairs, she saw Bruno working on the computers (so unusual) and Yusei testing the improved engine as Rua and Ruka insisted on him to play with them. Crow and Jack where nowhere to be seen, and Aki guessed Crow was working and Jack having a good cup of expensive tea.

"Please Yusei, let's have a duel!" Rua shouted and poked Yusei in the arm. Ruka sighed by his side, and scolded her twin for being so annoying.

Yusei smiled a bit at this. "It's okay Ruka, I'll play with him," He clapped his gloves in an attempt to clean the grease off, but it didn't work, of course. He turned around and saw Aki standing in the stairs, and he opened his eyes in surprise before smiling at her. Aki thought she was about to melt right there.

"Aki," Yusei announced. Everybody else in the room turned to Aki and greeted her, making her blush slightly. She wasn't used to _good _attention.

"Hey guys," Aki greeted back.

"Now, Yusei!" Rua shouted once more, grabbing Yusei's gloved hand and trying to drag him along. "Let's have our duel!"

Now, if a little kid grabbed Aki's sleeve and pushed her, she probably would be a bit irritated and the poor kid would be scared of her. And, that's why Aki was so surprised when Yusei smiled and let Rua drag him away without complaining. He seemed to have a enormous patient with children.

Aki remembered their visit to Martha's house and how Yusei and Crow treated the orphans, with much patient as well as… understanding. Those kids were in the same situation they were so many years ago.

"Ruka's been insisting on Yusei since a few hours ago," Bruno said, snapping Aki out of her daydream. "If I was Yusei, I would probably send him away,"

Aki fixed her eyes on the blue-haired boy. He still didn't recover his memories, but somehow, he seemed to be admired by Yusei's personality. Bruno was always flattering him. But this time, Aki had to agree with him.

"Me too," Aki said, following with her eyes the way Yusei and both kids made until they disappeared from her vision. "Yusei has a great patience,"

_If he has to deal with all of us… _Aki added mentally.

"He may be a great father someday," Bruno commented, looking at her eyes.

Aki suddenly blushed a bit, but she quickly shrugged and waved it off. "Who knows…"

**I hope you liked it, and I'll probably update soon!**

**Next chapter is: Birth. **


	2. Birth

**Hi! I'm here again! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Birth**

Of course, when Jack told them Yusei was born in Neo Domino and not in Satellite; Aki had a hard time accepting it.

It was a big shock, sure. Aki would've never guessed it. Yusei fought mostly for the people in Satellite, to give them a better future. He grew up there. He considered them his family. But he wasn't from there.

And now, after over a year of discovering it, Aki decided to ask him for it.

She went to the Poppo Time garage, and for her luck, Yusei was the only one there. He was (how weird) working on his D-Wheel, breathing heavily, frowning in concentration. His blue jacket was over a chair near him. Aki admired the muscles in his arms as she walked downstairs.

"Hey, Yusei," she waved. The cobalt eyed boy turned around and smiled, and then cleaned his hands as Aki reached him.

"Aki," He said back. "Can I help you?"

"No," Ai answered quickly, before considering it. "Well… yes, probably,"

Yusei frowned. "I don't understand,"

Aki took a deep breath, interviewing her fingers under her chest, and sighed. "I have a… question," she finally said. "But you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Uh… okay," Yusei's frown grew deeper. Even if Aki had begun to walk around and avoid his gaze, she still could feel his burning eyes fixed on her head. She hadn't thought that this would turn out to be so complicated. At least, for her.

"The other day," she started. "I was wondering a lot about… your past." She waited in suspense for a reaction from Yusei, but the man remained impassive as always. "Mainly about your birth. When Jack said you were born in the city,-"

"I know what you mean," Yusei's lips dared a smile, but it didn't manage to become a full one. His eyes mixed with thousand feelings at once, and Aki wasn't sure about them all.

"You do?" Aki asked, her brown eyes opened widely in surprise and a little of embarrassment.

"Yeah," Yusei said. He rested himself against his D-Wheel, and looked up with nostalgic. "I was seven months old when the Zero Reverse occurred, so I only have flashes of memories about my life before the accident. Martha told me it's a miracle that I can remember something, since most babies don't."

After a moment of Aki contemplating Yusei's beautiful smile, Yusei continued. "I remember my mother's face looking at me in her arms, as she sang a lullaby. I remember my father holding me and showing me the city, telling me I had to love it and the people in it. And," Yusei's smile flattered. "I also remember his face of horror as he put me in a capsule minutes before the Zero Reverse started. After that, Martha appeared."

Akiza looked at him in silence for a while. She didn't know what to say, and she felt so stupid for it. She was the one to ask him for it, so, she _had _to continue it too. But, she was left speechless. She tried to picture Yusei's father, sending his only son to an unknown place, unsure where the baby would end or if he would be fine, but with the certainty he'll be alive, at least, even if you wouldn't watch him grow up. Aki shook her head.

She approached Yusei again, rested a hand on his shoulder delicately and smiled up to him.

"Your father was very brave," she said softly.

"He was," Yusei agreed.

**I tried my best, so I hope you liked it! Reviews are really appreciated and loved =D. You can send me ideas or things you would like to see, they're welcomed too!**

**Next: Balance. **


End file.
